Beauty and the Beast Boy
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: When Robin breaks Starfire's heart, Starfire finds hope in Beast Boy. But is it enough hope? and enough love? BBStar, RobRae. Please R&R!
1. Learning The Hard Way

Here's my first Teen Titans Romance fic. This is a Fic about how Starfire is dumped by Robin and finds a new love in Beast Boy. If you like BB/Star or Robin/Raven, you'll like this story. Enjoy! Please R&R. No flames.

Beauty and the Beast Boy

Chapter 1

Learning the hard way

Starfire was at the bottom of the Titans Tower feeding Silkie. She was thinking about how she should tell Robin how she feels. She had been hiding her feelings from Robin for a long time. Starfire started to recollect on the times she and Robin had spent together. There was the time on the prom boat when they danced that faithful night. Oh, how she loved it so...

Then there was the time that Robin and Starfire went riding on the ferris wheel. She did not know what cotton candy was before that evening. It truly was a night to remember. Starfire thought all the lights were absolutely beautiful. She had not seen such lights before...

There was the time Starfire was summoned to be married. Robin was very determined to find out the truth behind it. He climbed the castle walls and eventually reached Starfire. He certainly did not want her to be married...

The time they were closest is when they were stranded on that remote planet. Starfire and Robin were stranded together. Starfire was angry because Robin had denied that she was Robin's "Girlfriend". They grew together on that planet and it ended up saving their skins. if only they were there longer...

That was it. No more fooling around. It was about time she told him how she really feels. There was simply no point hiding her feelings anymore. As soon as she finished feeding her little moth/worm bumgorf, she rushed of to get to the top of the tower. She was so eager to tell Robin how she felt. Energy surged around her whole body as she stormed through each hallway. She had never been so excited.

There it was. The doors to the living room. She knew Robin was there. That's where he always was. She stormed into the room with glee. "Robin! I wish to have a conversation with you!" Starfire should have been more cautious. She should have been more alert. She did not see who with Robin on the sofa.

Starfire opened her eyes and could not believe what she saw. Robin was on the couch watching a love story with Raven. Robin's arm was around Raven's shoulder. Robin and Raven came closer together until they finally kissed. When their lips touched, Starfire gasped. She had never felt so betrayed. Tears quickly covered her eyes. She bursted out of the room.

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin yelled. He tried to get Starfire's attention. She had to fly away. She couldn't. We all know Starfire's powers are fueled by emotions. She felt the worst kind of sadness right now. She had to rtun away. She ran down the hall until she ran right into Cyborg. She was running so hard, they were both taken down on impact.

"Yo! Who ran into me? That hurt!" Cyborg yelled. She then saw Starfire with tears running down her face. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Yo, Star. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were crying."

Starfire then started to run again, but this time, Cyborg ran after her. She ran down to her bedroom door. She was about to enter her room until Cyborg stopped her. "Star, what's wrong?"

"You would not want to know. It is not your concern." Starfire said with sadness.

"Come on. You can tell me anything." Cyborg said. He knew Star was sad, so if he knew more about the problem, he might be able to comfort her.

"It is about Robin. That is all I can say." Starfire said.

"Star, is there anything I can get you? Anything to make you feel better?"

"Not now. Right now, I am too depressed to feel anything but sadness." Starfire then went in her room and started to cry in her bed's pillow.

"There must be something I can do. I need to find someone else. But who?" Starfire was desperate. She then heard a voice coming from the hallway.

It was Beast Boy. He was saying an old rhyme he made up when he was about 7 years old...

"Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Steve. Catch a tiger on Christmas Eve. Let me tell you, It must suck, to be a lion, with extreme bad luck."

Beast Boy went into his room after that. Starfire started to think and then came up with a plan. A plan for Beast Boy...

I hope guys liked the first chapter! I've always thought of a fic like this! Please Review!


	2. A Clean Room And A Girl

Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry, but this chapter will be a bit short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise! Please R&R! My nose itches.

Chapter 2

A Clean Room...With A Girl

It had been 2 days after Starfire found Robin with Raven. It had been 2 days since Cyborg tried to make Starfire feel better. It had been 2 days since she devised a plan for the green changling. It had been 2 days since...Well, you get the picture.

Beast Boy was tired. The titans had just stopped Johnny Rancid from covering the whole city with graffiti. Beast Boy was exhausted and he knew his messy room wasn't going to make things better. He just knew that this was going to be a miserable day. He opened the door and something was different.

The pizza boxes and the soda cans and the scraps of paper on the floor were missing. Things were suprisingly...clean. Beast Boy had never seen his room clean in ages. But while Beast Boy looked at his astonishly clean room, he wondered "Who did this? Who would want to clean _my_ room? And why does my room smell like lemons?".

Beast Boy didn't need to think this long for someone was in his room. Starfire was making Beast Boy's bed for him. Starfire was enjoying herself so much, she didn't notice Beast Boy come in for about a minute. She then turned her head and said "Oh hello Beast Boy. I cleaned your room for you. I hope you like it." Starfire started humming while she was finishing making Beast Boy's bed.

"Okay...Thanks, Star. I appreciate it. I'm finally going to play my copy of Mega Monkey 4 on my new...GAMESTATION 3!" Beast Boy said in his and the gamestation's pride. He plugged up the game console and popped in his Gamestation 3. The Monkeys appeared on screen. "YES! FINALLY!" Beast Boy was so happy. He started to play the game like a brainwashed zombie.

As Beast Boy started playing, Starfire sat down next to Beast Boy and watched him play. No reaction. He just kept playing. She scooted closer to Beast Boy. Still no reaction. Starfire put her arm around Beast Boy and hugged him.

"Okay, Star. You can play." Beast Boy responded to the hug. Starfire put her finger on Beast Boy's lip and said "No, that is okay..." Starfire then kissed Beast Boy's cheek and left the room. When she left, Beast Boy put his hand where Starfire kissed it. "What just happened?" Beast Boy said.

"15 points!" said a monkey on the screen.

Beast Boy turned his game off and then sat on his bed and started to think. Why did Starfire clean his room? Why did she hug him? And most importantly, Why did she kiss him? Beast Boy remembered her breathtaking beauty. He remembered her eyes when she put her finger on his lip. They were so astonishingly beautiful. Her shiny, silky hair, her smooth skin, and her lips...

One question still remained: Why?


	3. Finding Out The Truth

I'm psyched to bring you Chapter 3! I think people are really starting to like the idea of BB/Star. I'm gonna bring this pairing to life! So, here's Chapter 3! Oh, and Strodgfrgf, I'm still waiting for your 3 questions about any of my stories! And there's going to be a little suprise in Chapter 6...just wait and see. Here it comes!

Chapter 3

Finding Out The Truth

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the racing game on Cyborg's Gamestation. As usual, Cyborg was in the lead. Beast Boy tried to ram Cyborg's car off the road, but he couldn't catch up. Cyborg, once again, had beaten Beast Boy.

"No way! That did not just happen!" Beast Boy yelled with anger at his defeat.

"Oh, it did happen. And I oh so enjoyed it!" Cyborg said in Beast Boy's face. "Let me know when you want to get smoked again, okay?" Beast Boy then stopped listening to Cyborg for a moment and started to think about the other day. He still couldn't figure out why Starfire did all those things the other day. He just couldn't figure it out.

"BB? You all right?" Cyborg was trying to get BB out of a trance he was in.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Cy. I was just thinking." Then Beast Boy thought about what he just said. _thinking._

"You were thinking? I mean, _you_, Beast Boy, were _thinking_?"

"Yes."

"All right. Who is it?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy was starting to get very confused. "Beast Boy, the only time you ever think is when you think about girls."

"All right. You got me. It's Star."

"Starfire? Why would you think about her? I mean, she's part of the team. Don't tell me you're in love with Starfire. That's the last thing I need."

"No, that's not it. I know what love feels like. I should know. I've been with Terra. But, that's over with now. I've moved on. I just can't get Starfire out of my head. It's killing me. I just can't figure it out." Then, for once in a lifetime, Beast Boy got an...idea. "I got it!" Beast Boy stormed out of the room.

"Wait, BB! Man, he is weird!"

Beast Boy went straight to his room and pressed a secret button next to his bed in his room. his bed sank beneath the floor and out came a bunch of sci-fi like weapons and gadgets. It was just like a Men In Black movie. He grabbed some rope, a small tube of invisible ink and a credit card. He then, very sneakily, crept to Starfire's room.

He snuck into Starfire's room and when he took his first step in, Mission Impossible music started to play. He crept to Starfire's bed like an idiot and looked under her bed. He found her diary. He got out his credit card and opened the book with the card. He started to read it and started to read it.

_"Dear Diary, _

_I cleaned Beast Boy's room and watched him play his game. I then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I did not get to see his expression. I hope that he might like me. I can only hope that..."_

Beast Boy stopped reading because he heard Starfire coming down the hall. He got out his invisible ink and poured it on his head. He slowly began to disappear. He then got his rope and threw it on her ceiling light. He tied the rope tight and started to climb the rope and the Mission Impossible music started over. "Man, I love this music!"

Starfire walked into her room and noticed her diary was on her bed. She looked at the page that was open. She wondered what had happened. She then saw the rope which lead to her ceiling light. Beast Boy forgot to soak the rope in invisible ink. (Idiot.) She pulled the rope. The rope came loose. The Ink tube, the rope and the credit card fell. No Beast Boy. Just a fly that flew out her bedroom door.

What did you think? You can probably guess who the fly was... Anyway, Please Review!


	4. Asking Him Out

Whazzup? Here's Chapter 4! I'm very excited to bring you Chapter 6, but you'll have to wait... Please R&R! This chapter thickens the plot...

Chapter 4

Asking Him Out

Starfire thought...and thought...and thought...until finally, she thought the reason the diary was on the bed is because it was supernatural happening. (lol. It was really a menacing green changling. Refrence to Chapter 3.) She thought it might have been a sign that she needs to do it. She has to ask him. Out.

Beast Boy was also thinking. He was wondering what Starfire was thinking. He still couldn't figure out the events that took place a couple of days ago. He still couldn't figure out what else Starfire could have written in her diary. He still couldn't get that Mission Impossible music out of his head.

That was it. He had to ask her what's up. He was heading towards his door out of his room. When it opened, the tamaranian was standing in front of the door. "Star, that's funny. I was just going to see you."

"As I was coming to see you."

"Uh, Starfire, I--"

"I cannot hold it any longer! I must tell you! Beast Boy? Will you...go to a movie with me?"

Beast Boy was stunned. A girl actually asked _him_ of all people out. On a date.

"Well, Star, this is very sudden...but...sure. When?" Beast boy answered.

"How about tomorrow? at 9:00?"

"Sure. Sounds fine to me."

"Great."

Starfire went in her room and cheered "Yes!" Beast Boy went back in his room and cheered "Yes!" It was all clear now. Starfire likes him. Beast Boy always felt some sort of an attraction to Starfire, but nothing like this. One thing was sure: It was a match made in heaven.

I hope you guys liked it! This chapter plays an important role in the story. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is the date! Don't miss it! Please Review!


	5. At The Movies

I'm gonna keep rollin' with this story! Here's Chapter 5! The Date! I just can't wait to show you guys Chapter 6 but you'll have to wait... Anyway, Here's Chapter 5! Please Read & Review! No flames.

Chapter 5

At The Movies

It was 8:45 PM. Beast Boy was getting ready for his date with Starfire. He hasn't been this nervous since he wanted to ask Terra out on a date. He opened his closet and got out a dark green jacket. He put it on because he knew it was cold outside. He freshened his breath with a few Tic-Tacs and headed out to Starfire's room.

He knocked on her door to see if she was ready. "Star? Are you in there? It's almost 9:00. The movie will be on. We better hurry!"

"One minute more, please. I am finishing something!" said Starfire. Beast Boy waited outside, becoming impatient. He knew this was his first date ever since that date with Terra. Finally Starfire came out of her room and she was wearing a long purple coat that went down to about 2 inches below her waste and her normal boots.

"Let's go, Star!" Beast Boy said to his lovely date. He was very anxious to get to the movie theatre. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy's hand and looked at at him with her sparkiling eyes. Beast Boy turned bright red and they headed to the movies.

&&&

At the movies, Beast Boy bought everything. He bought the tickets, and the popcorn, and the candy, etc. They got their seats in the front row. Beast Boy got his soda and his candy and started to eat while the previews for other movies. All Starfire had was a small popcorn. "Aren't you going to eat more than that?" Beast Boy asked while he stopped eating.

"I could eat more, but as many earth girls say, I am trying to watch my figure." Starfire said quietly.

"What's wrong with your figure? You have a perfect body." Beast Boy complimented. Starfire started to blush. She had never met a boy who could speak his mind. Robin almost did once, but that was in the past...

The movie started. It was a horror feature. It was called, "The Day The Earth Stood Still Then Ran Away Like A Wimp". It was about a whole armada of aliens invading earth while scientists find a way to move Earth away from it's orbit.

"I hope you like this movie, Star. I thought it might remind you of some certain alien species you might know about." Beast Boy explained.

"Well, Beast Boy, The aliens in this movie are very similar to Gordanians. They attack innocent planets from time to time." Starfire said in fear.

"Come on, Star. Don't be afraid. It's just a movie. Besides, I'm here. With your powers and my powers, nobody will mess with us. I promise." Beast Boy touched Starfire's hand and they continued to watch the movie.

&&&

On one scene on the movie, an alien zapped a building down to pieces and only one human remained standing. The alien ran towards the human and placed his hand on the human's head. There was a bright flash of light, and after the flash, the human was nothing but a skeleton. Starfire shrieked and held on to Beast Boy tight by hugging him. Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other and their faces turned red. Starfire slowly let go of the hug she just gave BB. For some reason, she didn't want to let go.

&&&

When the movie was over, Starfire and Beast Boy walked out of the theatre. "Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Star?"

"I have something for you. It's a gift." Starfire reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mechanical device.

"What is it Star?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It is what we on Tamaran call a Jakelborg."

"A Dr. Jekyll what?"

"A Jakelborg. It is a device that you put on your arm like a watch and it pinpoints your exact location. Each person on Tamaran gets only one. I'm giving mine to you." Starfire put the device on Beast Boy's arm and it clipped on like a magnet on a piece of iron.

"Thanks, Star."

&&&

Starfire and Beast Boy went back to the tower and the other titans were asleep. None of them even knew Star and BB were gone. Starfire and Beast Boy sneaked to the roof of the tower. They sat down on the roof top and they looked at the full moon together. It was so beautiful.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good time at the movies with me?"

"Why of course, Beast Boy. I couldn't have a better time."

"Um, Star?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't this usually the part where a couple who went on a date...kiss?"

Starfire held Beast Boy's face and said "Why, yes. I believe it is." Beast Boy's eyes shined with happiness. Starfire came closer to Beast Boy's face and they kissed very happily. They held each other in their arms. They couldn't have been any happier.

Well? I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon. Maybe in about 3 days. Please Review!


	6. Being Quiet

Ugh, Finally! Here's Chapter 6! This chapter has something you guys have always wanted in this story at the end...Please R&R! No flames. They burn!

Chapter 6

Being Quiet

Beast Boy was lying on his bed thinking about the night before. He had such a great time. He couldn't believe that kissed Starfire. He never thought the day would come. But another thought came to him. What about the other titans? BB and Star would had to tell the other titans about their relationship sooner or later. It had to get out eventually. He had to talk to Star about this immediently.

He got out of bed and headed to Starfire's room. The door was closed. She must going to bed. It was almost 10:00 PM. But he didn't give up. "Star? Can I come in? This is kind of urgent."

"Come in, Beast Boy. I will join you shortly. I am getting ready for bed."

Beast Boy walked in Starfire's room and sat down on her bed. Starfire was changing clothes in her closet, most likely. "Star?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"You know, the other titans are going to find out about our relationship soon enough."

"I know."

"I mean, we can't keep it a secret forever. We have to tell them soon. I don't feel right keeping it a secret."

"Yes, but for now..."

The closet door opened and Starfire stepped out. She was wearing a transluncent gown and shiny high-heeled pink shoes and She had pink lipstick on her lips. "Let's just think of ourselves."

Beast Boy looked at Starfire and his jaw dropped. He morphed into a wolf and howled and morphed back. His tounge was dragging from the floor. She sat down next to Beast Boy and put her arm around him. Beast Boy tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Before he finally could say something, Starfire kissed him very passionately. Beast Boy was enjoying it very much but he finally got a hold on what was left of his senses.

"Whoh, Star! Hold on! Wait. I think we should just take this one step at a time. okay?"

&&&

Outside in the hallway, Cyborg was walking out in the hallway singing:

"When there's trouble

You know what to do

CALL CYBORG!

He can shoot a rocket

From his shoes

CAUSE' HE'S CYBORG!

To the tune of

Something like that

Oh yeah!

Na na na na

Big fluffy cat

That's right!"

He walked past Starfire's room and stopped. He noticed a light coming from the crack in her door. Her light was on. That was strange. Star was usually asleep by now. He opened her door to see if everything was ok...

He opened the door...everything was not ok...

Beast Boy and Starfire were kissing and holding each other. They did not notice that Cyborg had opened the door and was recording the whole thing. When he had recorded enough, he yelled "Busted!" BB and Star stopped and Beast Boy yelled "Cy, wait!" Before Beast Boy could get up, Star grabbed Beast Boy and kissed him passionately again. "Hurry back, Beast Boy."

&&& (They were just kissing. Not anything else. That goes out to all you perverts out there!)

Cyborg was running down the halls towards Robin's room like a maniac. "Cyborg! WAIT!" Beast Boy jumped towards Cyborg and took him down. "Cyborg, you don't want to do this! Please, Man! This is important! I don't want him to know, just yet. Please man. Keep it a secret. For a friend."

"Aww, all right."

"Thanks, man. That's a big load off my back. If Robin finds out about my relationship with Star, all heck is gonna break loose."

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. I suggest you do the same." And that's exactly what he did.

&&&

Before Cyborg went to recharge, he put the recorded CD of the Star and BB footage and put it on the desk next to the titan mainframe. He then went to his room. When he went out, Robin went in. He went to check the security camera footage before he went to bed like he did every night.

Before he checked the footage, he noticed the CD on the desk. "Strange. I don't remember this CD." Robin popped it in the mainframe and watched the whole tape...

"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! BEAST BOY!"

Well, I hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter! We finally have a jealous Robin! Please Review!


	7. A Huge Jump

I'm Terribly sorry for the wait folks! I've been lazy lately. And I've been having bored sprees for a while. Well, enough of my belly aching, Here's Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

A Huge Jump

Robin ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He was outrageous. He couldn't believe Starfire and Beast Boy were having a relationship behing their backs. He quickly ran to Beast Boy's room and the door opened and closed very quickly waking Beast Boy up.

"Hey Robin. What's up?" Robin swiftly jumped on Beast Boy's bed and punched BB in the face with great force. Beast Boy touched his new black eye in pain and screamed "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"SHUT UP, BEAST BOY! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Robin viciously punched Beast Boy in the right cheek sending his flying off his bed and at that point, Robin lunged out and kicked Beast Boy where the sun don't shine. Beast Boy crouched and curled up in a fetile position in massive pain.

Cyborg entered the room wondering what woke him up. "What's all the noise for?" He saw Robin pummeling Beast Boy. "YO!" Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the neck and held him up in the air. "Why did ya do it? Huh? WHY? What's the deal? You couldn't find a girlfriend so you grabbed the next hottest thing you could find and make out with her?" Beast Boy could hardly breathe and tried to talk. "No...R-Robin, I-I-It's not l-like that. You don't u-unders-sta--"

"WHAT'S NOT TO UNDERSTAND?" Robin punched Beast Boy through the wall and into the hallway. Beast Boy was about to lose conciousness from all the pain. Beast Boy let out one final cry of pain before he passed out. "STARFIRE!" With that, he fainted. Cyborg came out of the room and did a scan checking for any injuries. Beast Boy had a few bruises and a couple of bleeding spots, but he was okay.

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg asked with curiosity.

"No Cyborg. I just didn't realize I had double-crossers on my team." Robin looked at Beast Boy in pain. He kind of felt sorry for him. Starfire and Raven ran out into the hallway and saw Beast Boy. Starfire looked at her love's unconcious body. Tears started to come down her face while Raven looked at Beast Boy and became all confused. Beast Boy came out of unconsciousness somehow and stood up, despite his pain. Beast Boy looked at Robin with great anger and flipped him the bird before entering his room.

Starfire watched the injured changling enter his room and felt a strange emotional combination of anger, fear and sadness. She turned to Robin and tears filled her eyes. "Why Robin! Why? Why Beast Boy? Why Now?"

"Because you backstabbed me! If you two were having a freakin' realationship, you could have at least broken up with me! What's the freakin' deal?"

"The reason I was dating Beast Boy was because I saw you and Raven together. It gave me an never-ending sadness."

Raven spoke up. "That's not what happened. You've got it all wrong."

"What?" Starfire was more confused now than she ever was. "You see, Robin and I were on the sofa that day watching a romance movie and Robin thought it was touching. He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear: "You know, you should consider finding yourself a boyfriend."."

"And the kissing? I saw you two kissing too."

"Robin didn't kiss me. _I_ kissed Robin. I thanked him for everything I've been expericncing lately. I've been expericencing changes. So, I thanked Robin with a kiss because I couldn't come up with a thank you out of words."

With that, that left Starfire in a trail of dust. She had no idea that the whole time, it was a just a misunderstanding. She was so emotionaly shattered and so dazed, she rushed over to Robin and gave him a hug. Robin hugged her back. "It's good to have you back Starfire." Raven and Cyborg went to their rooms and went to get the rest of their sleep. Robin took Starfire to his room and kissed her passionately before entering his room. Beast Boy watched him through a peephole in his wall.

&&&

It was about an hour after the whole incident had ended. Cyborg was about to recharge himself when he heard a window break. He looked out of his window and saw the green shapeshifter jump off the window.

Well? How was that? I'm sorry for the wait. I promise I'll try to update more often from now on. Chapter 8 will be a heartbreaker. See ya then!


	8. This Is How A Heart Breaks

I hope you homies liked the last chapter! This chapter will answer a lot of questions. This chappie is also a songchap. The lyrics of the song are italisized. The song "This is how a heart breaks" is property of Rob Thomas and I do not own it in any way. So, without further delay, here's Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

This Is How A Heart Breaks

As Beast Boy was falling towards the jagged rocks at the bottom of the tower, he thought to himself: "What am I doing? I don't need to be doing this. If I die, I'll never get a chance to tell Starfire I love her. I've got to stop it." Beast Boy came closer and closer to the rocks when he morphed into a hawk and headed towards the city.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

As Beast Boy was soaring through the sky, he wondered to himself: "Why did I just try to commit suicide! What am I? Crazy?"

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess out of me_

_It left me caught bewteen _

_An angry dream and I was stranded_

Beast Boy was flying with an avalanche of questions. But he had no time to answer them. He didn't even have enough time to ask himself all of them. He knew he could only do 1 thing. Fly. Run. Swim. Whatever you do, get as far away from the tower as you can. No matter what.

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

Beast Boy was running out of energy to fly. He landed on the street and was starting to catch some air. A hooded stranger saw Beast Boy and dashed towards him. Beast Boy started running.

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

He was running and running and quickly, he ran out of breath and caught a stitch. But he had to keep running. If he didn't, that hooded stranger would pummel him and Beast Boy wouldn't have enough energy to fight back. This really ticked him off. First, he got pummeled by Robin. Second, he lost Starfire. The one love of his life. And now, some maniac was going to pummel him if he caught up.

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

The hooded stranger stopped chasing Beast Boy and BB slowed down. He was catching his breath when another hooded stranger came in front of him. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew on the top of a building but he didn't have enough energy to do anything else. A third hooded stranger came up and put Beast Boy in a headlock.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side_

_Feels so good you could cry_

Tears were coming down Beast Boy's face from the pain he felt on the inside and out.

_Now won't you do what I told you_

_I remember when you used to be shy_

He couldn't stop thinking about Starfire while in all this pain. She looked so beautiful and she was so kind and naive.

_Yeah, once you were so fine_

_You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

He started to think his soon to be last thoughts. He should have just commited suicide at the tower.

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

He just wished Starfire was here. But she was in Robin's arms now...

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

_Never was never cared too much_

_For all this hanging around_

_It's just the same thing all the time_

The hooded stranger let go of Beast Boy for some strange reason but as soon as he let go of Beast Boy, BB punched the stranger right in the nose with all his might and ran as fast as he could. He jumped off the building and landed in the dumpster. He quickly got out of the horribly stenched dumpster and started running. He said to himself, "Starfire, I swear to Heaven above, I will get you back. I swear it."

Beast Boy was about to exit the alley until the two hooded strangers he ran into earlier surrounded the exit. The stranger on the roof of the building jumped off and landed and was not harmed.

_Never get what I want_

_Never get to close to the end of the line_

_You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time_

_When I was only for you_

Beast Boy ran.

_This is it now_

And ran.

_Everybody get down_

And ran.

_This is all I can take_

And ran until he reached the end of the alley. The three strangers surrounded them. Just when Beast Boy was about to get ready to fight, the three figures took off their hoods. He one in the middle had Purple eyes and Purple hair. The one on the left had Dark Green eyes and Dark Green hair. The one on the right had Light blue hair and Blue eyes. They all had the same hairstyle. They all had their bangs coming down to their forehead. The Purple headed one spoke and said "Hi. I'm Kaz. It's great to meet you BB."

_This is how a heart breaks_

Well, I hope this chapter made some of you people more happy. The next chapter will reveal the identity of these three strangers. And Beast Boy will make one very important decision. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!


	9. The Street Trinity

I ain't got much to say except Here's Chapter 9 and The next chapter might be a songchap. Here it is!

Chapter 9

The Street Trinity

Beast Boy was with the 3 strangers for about an hour after the purple-headed leader introduced himself. They were in an alley with an open fire on the ground keeping themselves warm. But for some reason, the one with the Light blue hair backed away from the fire. "So, what's you're names again?"

The leader got up and said "I'm Kaz. This gentleman over here is Iggy." He pointed to the teenage boy with the green hair and eyes. Strange enough, Iggy had a tail. A lizard's tail. "Is Iggy short for something?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah. It's short for Iguana." Then, Kaz pointed to the strange Light Blue haired teenager. "And this is Slush."

"Why is he called Slush? Wait a minute..." Beast Boy looked at his nose and it was bleeding. "Oh...You're the one I punched earlier aren't you?" Slush put his hand in front of Beast Boy's face and said "No biggie. Watch this." Slush put his hand on his blood and his blood was frozen solid. He took the bleeding ice off his face and he was healed. "Whoh." Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes.

"You guys have superpowers?" Beast Boy asked with confusion.

"Yeah." Kaz answered. "Iggy, show him your powers.

"Roger." Iggy spotted a fly at the roof of a building. He just climbed the brick wall with nothing but his bare hands. His hands stuck to the wall like suction cups. He came close to the fly and shot his mutated long tounge at the fly and caught it. He then ingested it. He climbed back down to the ground, proud of himself.

"Ok, Iggy has lizard powers, Slush has Ice powers, So Kaz, What's your power?"

Kaz stared at Beast Boy and Beast Boy suddenly had a splitting headache. It got worse by the second. Kaz's eyes were glowing a bright purple. He held out his hand and Beast Boy was being electric shocked. Kaz put his hand back and his eyes stopped glowing. Suddenly, Beast Boy was no longer being shocked and his large headache was suddenly gone. Beast Boy looked at Kaz in sheer terror. Beast Boy absolutely feared the kind of person Kaz was.

"You-you-you're a psychic?"

"Yes."

"Who are you guys?"

"We are Kaz, Iggy, and Slush. And together, we're The Street Trinity. Whereas you Teen Titans protect the city, The Street Trinity protects the streets. So, we're kinda like a justice gang."

Beast Boy was still in fear about who Kaz was. BB couldn't stand psychics. They easily could beat any person that came their way. "Listen Beast Boy. I know everything about you. I know all about your life with the Titans. I know all about...Starfire."

&&&

Starfire looked out her window and wondered where Beast Boy was. She didn't see Beast Boy after that night. She looked out the window and just knew he was out there. She missed him very much. She was supposed to help the other titans help find Beast Boy. Before she left her room, a tear of sorrow came down her face.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter might be a songchapter. I don't know. Most likely, it will be. See ya!


	10. Search Party

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and stuff like that. The guys sing a song. The Song Clint Eastwood is property of the Gorillaz. I don't own it in any way. Here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Search Party

"_Beast Boy...Beast Boy...Hey, BB...BB..." _The voice was very faint. Beast Boy just couldn't wake up. He finally felt the energy to get up. He realized Iggy was trying to get him up. "BB! For the love of insects, get up! This is highly important."

Beast Boy had no idea what Iggy was talking about. Beast Boy saw Kaz and Slush against a building wall. "So guys, what's the big emergency?"

"Beast Boy, are you a good fighter?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the armageddon tournament?"

"No, what about it?"

"We've went to it every year for the past 6 years. But this year, we've got you. I got a feeling this might be lucky year number 7. We was looking for another competetor."

"But what about Iggy? Aren't you guys a team?"

"We _was_ a team. Last year, Iggy injured himself. You haven't seen Iggy's full potential. He hurt his tail and he lost his ability to change colors. That was half of his powers. Camoflague was his strongest ability. Now it's gone. But now you can replace Iggy. I think this year, we can finally beat the Doombringers."

"Who are the Doombringers?"

"They are the team that beat us every year in the finals. We've never been able to beat them. No matter how hard we try."

"OK. I'll enter. When does it start?"

"Tomorrow at Noon."

Slush spoke up. "This calls for a celebration!" Slush, Kaz and Iggy all had bottles and the gave Beast Boy one.

"Drink up."

&&&

The Titans were scanning the city looking for BB's locater signal. Unfortunately, They were searching the wrong side of town. Cyborg was worried that something might have happened to Beast Boy. BB was his best friend. He was espically worried when Beast Boy jumped out that window that one night.

Robin was searching everywhere on his R-Cycle. He felt bad about what he did. He was blinded by anger. But then again, anger can blind anyone and anything if the situation is right. He vowed that when he finds BB, he's going to apolagize.

Raven was searching as hard as the other titans were. Somehow, she felt this whole thing was her fault.

Starfire was worried most of all. She feared something horrible happened to Beast Boy that night when he left the tower. She was about to give up looking until she heard singing coming from a dark alley about a mile away...

&&&

"_I'm happy, I'm feeling glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_My future is comin' on_

_is comin' on_

_is comin' on_

_is comin' on"_

BB, Kaz, Slush and Iggy were drunk after their so-called party. They were singing their favorite song "Clint Eastwood" by The Gorillaz. They were having such a time, they didn't realize the Tamaranian beauty was watching them from the beginning of the alley.

"Beast Boy!"

&&&

Sorry folks. This chapter's a bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I proooooooomiiiiiiiise! The next chapter will play an important role in the story. See you soon!


	11. Interface

I'm truly sorry guys. I've been really busy with school and stuff. This chapter is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyway, here's Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Interface

Starfire was shocked to see Beast Boy with these strangers from the street. She was also suprised to see Beast Boy drunk.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?"

Beast Boy was blinded and couldn't tell who Starfire was. He finally focused his eyes and saw Starfire. "Starfire? Star! What's up, baby?" Beast Boy said in a drunk voice.

"Beast Boy, you are drunk!"

"So?" Slush said in a smart-butt voice. "Maybe he likes it. I know I do."

"Who are you to judge Beast Boy?"

"I'm one of his best friends!"

"Well, I'm his girlfriend!" Starfire stopped and thought about what she just said. What if Robin found out? Why did she say that?

Slush stopped as well and his eyes shined at Starfire like he just saw blinding beauty from heaven. "You're Starfire? I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize Beastie Boy had such a beautiful gal." Slush took Starfire's hand and kissed it softly. Starfire smiled and blushed.

Kaz stood up. "Starfire, we need to talk." he said in his always calm voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kaz. Anyway, this is serious."

"Okay." Starfire wasn't sure she should trust this purple haired stranger. She wasn't sure she could trust any of these guys. Except Beast Boy. And maybe Slush.

"Iggy! Slush!"

Both of them presented themselves in front of him as though he was an army major. "SIR!"

"Watch Beast Boy and make sure he doesn't get out of hand. Oh, and Beast Boy, try not to do anything stupid."

"Easy Squeezy Lemon P P Peezy!"

Kaz and Starfire walked to the darker side of the alley.

"Starfire, I know you must think BB must be really angry for jumping off the tower. He thought of it as, a trap."

"Huh?"

"Beast Boy figured that if he jumped and flew away, you guys would come looking for him."

"That makes sense, but he didn't have to do what he did!"

"Anyway, Beast Boy is joining us for a fighting tournament tomorrow."

&&&

All the titans except for Star met in the middle of the town.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

"Nope. My sensors aren't picking up any of Beast Boy's DNA throughout the entire town."

Then, Starfire joined Robin, Raven and Cyborg.

"Starfire, did you find Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And tomorrow...we're going to a fighting tournament."

&&&

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will focus all on the tournament and The Doombringers! Stay tuned! And please Review!


	12. The Doombringers

It's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, here's chapter 12!

Chapter 12

The Doombringers

There it was. Beast Boy, The Street Trinity and the Titans were there. It was the arena for the armageddon tournament. Kaz and Slush were waiting for this moment ever since they were defeated last year.

"So, this is it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. This place is like home for us. We come here every year." Slush explains.

"So, where's the Doombringers?" Beast Boy asked.

Kaz, Slush and Iggy stared at Beast Boy with a cold, heartless stare like he said something out of their sacred religon.

Kaz finally spoke up. "They're waiting in the fighting colliseum, like always."

"Let's go see them. I wanna see what we're going up against." Beast Boy said.

"Agreed. I also want to see these "Doombringers"." Starfire said.

They all went to the colliseum and there they were. Three characters wearing black T-shirts with large skulls on them. One of them had Blue hair and Dark Green eyes. He stood on the far right. Another one had Purple eyes and Purple hair. He was on the far left. The last one had Black hair with streaks of Red hair mixed in and Red eyes. He was in the middle.

The presumed leader in the middle spoke first. "Check it out, guys. If it isn't The Street Trinity. Hello, Kaz. Long time, no see." Kaz clenched his hand into fists and his eyes turned a dark purple.

"Well guys, it looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Thrax." The leader spoke. The one with Blue hair said, "I am Amp." and the final one with Purple hair turned his head and said "I'm Skull."

"I think you already know who we are. We're the Doombringers. Hey Kaz, who's your loser friends?"

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy stood up and said.

"Yeah, excuse me?" Cyborg said.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I'm Beast Boy. And this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg," BB then looked at Starfire then took a long pause. Then he finally said "and Starfire. And together, we're the Teen Titans."

"Um, that's my line." Robin said.

"Robin, don't ruin my moment." BB said.

Thrax stood in front of Beast Boy and punched him in the stomach. The punch was so fast, hardly anyone saw it. Beast Boy fell to the ground only seconds after the punch. It knocked him unconscious.

Everyone gasped and then the Doombringers just walked away and said "See you at at 1:00."

"Yo! He can't just do that!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah! What's with those guys?" Robin asked.

"The Doombringers can do anything they want, anytime they want. Nobody can stop them." Slush explained.

"Oh, Beast Boy. We need to heal him." Starfire came and picked up Beast Boy. Raven walked forward and put her hands on his stomach and healed him. Beast Boy slowly woke up and realized he was being held by Starfire. He looked into her beautiful eyes and realized what he had lost.

"Well, we better get ready for the first round. Don't worry about the other teams. We've already taken care of them. You see, we can usually handle the rounds all until the finals. That's what we need Beast Boy for this year." Iggy explained.

"Well," Beast Boy said quietly, "We better get ready then. At 1:00, it's on!"

&&&

I onec again hope you liked this chapter! Go ahead and give me your opinions on the Doombringers. You'll see Skull's powers in the next chapter when he fights against Slush in the first round. Please Review! The next chapter will be coming shortly!


	13. Slush Vs Skull

It took a lot of thinking to come up with this chapter. Here's the first fight of the Armageddon tournament! Here's Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

Slush Vs. Skull

As the stadium became packed after 2 hours of the Titans clash with the Doombringers, everyone was at the ring for the final round of fights. The Street Trinity Vs. The Doombringers. Thrax, Amp and Skull were on the west side of the arena and Kaz, Slush, Iggy and Beast Boy were on the east side. The titans were watching right above them in the audience.

The announcer up in the booth was making the first announcement. "Well folks, this is truly an event! The 7th annual Armageddon Tournament is now coming closer to a close! We only have 2 teams left to compete, and I'm sure you're familiar with who they are! The Street Trinity and The Doombringers! Just like last year! However, with The Street Trinity having a new member replacing Iggy after his accident last year, will this turn the tide in the battle? We can only find out by watching!"

"Yeah, and we can only watch if he'd shut up." Kaz said being smart. Slush and Beast Boy started chuckling.

"First round: Slush of The Street Trinity Vs. Skull of The Doombringers! Slush and Skull: Please report to the arena."

Slush came up to the stage and took off his black hooded jacket. He was wearing a Blue shirt with a Sky Blue snowflake in the middle of it.

Skull kept his Skull T-Shirt on.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

Both of them jumped high in the air and went for a punch at each other but they blocked each other's blows. Slush's fist was made of solid ice when he struck. Skull's was a thick solid skeleton fist when he struck. They both got blown back to where they started.

Slush just chuckled at Skull's technique. "You never change, do you Skull?"

"I know one thing that's gonna change. Your bone structure."

"Over my cold, dead body."

"Cold: already done. Dead: That can be arranged, squirt."

Skull clenched his fists together and smacked both of his fists together. Then, the ground started shaking. Then 4 skeleton arms grabbed each of his legs, disableing his ability to move his legs. Then, two huge skeleton arms came from the ground and held Slush's body together. Slush couldn't move a muscle. "Now," Skull commanded, "Crush him." The arms and hands held Slush tighter. Slush almost couldn't breathe.

Slush was struggling to move. He wanted to speak. "Any last words, Slush?"

"Yeah...ICE BREAKER!" Then, the arms were frozen and Slush broke free. "Now, let me show you something." Slush rose both of his arms and then the stadium became cold. It got colder and colder by the second. Then, snow started to fall. More and more snowflakes kept falling. Then, Slush positioned both of his arms towards Skull. Then, in Skull's direction, a huge blizzard came his way. He was covered with snow. It was so snowy, no one in the audience could see what happened. Then, Slush put both of his arms went down and the temperature was normal again and the snow vanished. The snow cleared and when it did, the audience saw Skull frozen in ice, motionless.

Slush walked over to the frozen Skull and then mooned Skull, knowing he could see it, but couldn't do anything about it.

The crowd cheered and then, "And the winner is Slush of The Street Trinity!" Slush walked off the stage and back to the others. "Nice job, Slush. A much better show than last year." Kaz congratulated.

"Thanks. But don't get too cocky since I won. You still have to fight." Slush pointed out.

"I'm aware." said Kaz.

"Now folks, today we only have time for one more round, but we'll continue with the final round tomorrow! The next round starts now: Kaz Vs. Amp!"

&&&

Well, not much to say except this was my first fight scene I put in a story. And people, this is just a warmup for what's coming up! And, THIS STORY WILL HAVE AN ENDING BEFORE CHRISTMAS! So, tell me how I did and please review! The next chapter will come shortly!


	14. Kaz Vs Amp

Well, after this chapter, there will be only 5 chapters left! So, enjoy them while you can! Here's Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

Kaz Vs. Amp

Kaz was ready to fight his opponent. All he needed was the OK from the announcer.

"Well, folks, we only have time for 1 more round today, but we will witness the final round of the tournament tomorrrow! Now let's get to the next round! Kaz of The Street Trinity Vs. Amp of The Doombringers!"

Kaz and Amp walked onto the stage and took off their black hooded shirts. Kaz was wearing a purple T-shirt and it had a pink eye in the middle of it. Amp took off his shirt and he was wearing a green T-shirt with a blue lightning bolt in the middle of it.

Everyone, including Beast Boy, was anxious to watch Kaz's powers at full potential.

"Ok, on the count of 3! 1...2...3!"

Kaz was already down not a nanosecond after the announcer said 3. "Whoah! Looks like Kaz is already down! Amp must have done something lightning fast! None of us saw it!" And he was right. No one in the whole audience, not even the team members of both teams, saw what Amp did to Kaz.

"A lightning fast charge? That's your first move? You're pathetic." Kaz said standing up.

"You got something better, Kaz?" Amp quesioned.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Kaz, using his mind, created a force field created of psychic energy. Amp charged to break it with his lightning charge, but no good. Kaz used his powers to protect himself.

"That's low. Protecting yourself until you can come up with something to destroy me."

"Just be patient. You'll get what's coming to you."

Kaz's eyes started to turn purple. Beast Boy knew what that meant. Kaz was ready to go crazy on him.

Kaz then eliminated his force field and then created a spear made of psychic energy. He threw it at Amp, and of course, Amp dodged it. However, when it missed, it came right back to Kaz's hands. He then threw it again and this time, when Amp dodged it, it followed him. He tried to dash away from it at light speed, but even that wasn't fast enough to escape the spear. Amp was taken down, but then used his powers to pin Kaz to the arena floor using static electricity. Kaz couldn't move himself.

Amp walked over to Kaz and then summoned a huge thunderstorm. The lightning bolts came a dozen a second, not a single one missing Kaz. Kaz was screaming in pain. A normal human body couldn't take more than one lightning bolt from a thunderstorm. Kaz couldn't take much more of that.

So, he snapped. The electricity couldn't pin Kaz down any longer. He rose up, stared at the thunder cloud and in a second, it vanished. Then Kaz rose his arms up. His eyes glowing the darkest shade of purple possible.

Meanwhile...at Jump City lake...

There was a huge current hitting the lake. Then there were tidal waves with unimaginable size circleing the titans tower, however, not touchig any part of the tower. The waves got higher and higher until all the water in the lake rose to the sky and headed towards the stadium.

Back at the arena...

Everyone could hear a giant noise. Then they saw the water of Jump City lake hovering above them. Everyone gasped. The titans noticed Kaz was controlling the water. "If that wave hits, it's going to wipe out everyone in this stadium. KAZ! STOP!" Robin pleaded out to Kaz. But Kaz couldn't hear him. He was too focused on taking out Amp.

"Kaz! Stop it man!" Beast Boy cried out.

"There's no way Kaz can stop that wave now. Slush, you know what to do." Iggy said.

"Ok, but Kaz is not going to be happy about this later..." Slush said very worried. Slush jumped on to the arena stage and held his hands up to the direction of the water. The water slowed down it's falling process and ultimately stopped. Frozen in it's tracks. Slush had used all his energy to freeze all the lake water. He then gave one final push to hurl all the lake water back to the lake grounds where it belonged. Slush then fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Oh my God! Kaz almost wiped us all out! But for Slush inteferring with Kaz's attack, Kaz is disqualified, which means Amp of The Doombringers wins!" The announcer explained.

Amp simply walked off the stage in his victory, smiling sinisterly. Kaz, who at this point was very furious, walked off the stage.

Iggy came to pick up Slush who was knocked out at the moment and walked over to Kaz. "Kaz! What the heck were you thinking? You almost killed all of us! Including yourself!"

"That's just it! I wasn't thinking. I was blinded by trying to win and finally take my rivals down once for all! But that was wrong. I'm sorry, man." Kaz said as he walked off to sit down.

"Well, folks, tomorrow is the final round of the Armageddon Tournament! It's Beast Boy, the newcomer of The Street Trinity Vs. Thrax, leader of The Doombringers! This will be one heck of a matchup, folks! Come by tomorrow to see who will claim the championship!" The announcer said as he and the rest of the audience left.

Beast Boy and the other titans went to see Kaz. "So, what do we do now? Go home?"

"No. They give the competing teams a place to stay, here at the tournament tonight. Our rooms are over there." Kaz explained.

There were three rooms on the two sides of stadium. "Our rooms are over there." He pointed to the 3 rooms on the right side of the stadium.

"Ok, cool." Beast boy said as he headed towards his room and as the sun started to set. Starfire came to Beast Boy and gave him a huge hug and said "Oh, Beast Boy, I wish you the best of luck tomorrow." Beast Boy thought about what had happened a few nights before. He wasn't sure either to smile or just walk away. Finally, he got the guts to smile and hug Starfire back. After the hug, Robin walked up to BB. They just stared at each other coldly for a moment and then Robin spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened a couple of nights before. Can you forgive me?"

Beast Boy was very puzzled and not sure what to do. He went to his better instincts and said "Ok, fine. I forgive you." Beast Boy headed to his room followed by Kaz and Iggy holding the unconscious Slush.

As Beast Boy went in his room, Thrax headed to his room, watching Beast Boy's every move.

&&&

Well, this chapter was super long. Anyway, the next chapter will change everything. Please stay tuned! Please Review!


	15. Feeling Cold

Well people, some of you may be shocked by the end of this chapter. In fact, I was shocked when I thought of it. Here's Chapter 15.

Chapter 15

Feeling Cold

Beast Boy threw punch after punch after punch at Kaz, with Kaz dodging every hit, of course. "No, no, no, Beast Boy. You're doing it all wrong! Like this." Kaz threw a solid punch at Beast Boy and nailed him in the nose. "YEOW!" Beast Boy held his nose in pain and his nose was bleeding at a fast pace.

"Wow Kaz. You broke my nose that time." Kaz held his hand on Beast Boy's nose and it stopped bleeding and it was as good as new. Beast Boy was training with Kaz while Iggy tried to awaken Slush. "Last time it just barely bruised."

"Yeah, and last time you slashed my arm, you broke it."

"Yeah...sorry bout that."

"Iggy! Slush awake yet?"

"Nope, not yet. He probably won't be awake until morning. That big freeze took a lot of him."

Kaz looked at the ground and felt bad that he put all those people in danger. Slush had to defend the people and he gave up all his energy to do it. Even if he woke up, he wouldn't have a lot of energy left. Kaz felt horrible.

Then, Kaz felt something. He felt soemthing in Beast Boy's mind. Beast Boy was thinking about Starfire again. He missed her so much. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should go over and tell Starfire how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hide it man. You can't anyway. You know I can sense your emotions. You may as well go over to Starfire's room and tell her how you feel."

"Oh...man, I don't know how to tell her. And besides, how is Robin going to take it? I know for a fact that he loves her just as much as I do."

"That didn't stop you before. That didn't stop you when you two went out. That didn't stop you when you jumped off the tower and lured the titans to you. That didn't stop you from getting in this whole mess. Beast Boy, love is invincible. No matter the situation. It's the most powerful force in the universe. Nothing can measure up to it. Nothing. Don't believe me, go ahead."

"I just don't know how she's going to take it. I'm sure she likes me, I'm just not sure."

"Likes you? BB, you're an idiot. She wouldn't go out with you, stay by your side and be with you always if she 'liked' you. BB, it's obvious. She loves you. All she's waiting for is for you to tell you the same."

Beast Boy thought long and hard about it. Kaz made perfect sense. Love was an incredible force. And he knew that he and Star had an incredible love. Then, Beast Boy wondered why he hadn't seen that earlier. It was dead obvious that he and Starfire had feelings for each other. That did it.

"Kaz, I'm gonna go over there and tell Starfire how I feel! Nothing is gonna get in my way. After all, I made a vow that I would get her back, one way or another." Beast Boy walked out of the room and headed towards Starfire and Robin's room.

"Don't let me down, Beast Boy." Kaz said quietly.

&&&

Starfire was watching the late show with Jay Leno on the TV in the room. It was 11:00. Robin walked in the room after talking with Cyborg. "Hey Star."

"Oh, hello friend Robin. I trust everything is Okay?"

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine. Hey Star?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Robin. What is on your mind?"

"Starfire, did you ever have feelings for somebody, but you never had the guts to tell them about it?"

"Robin? Where is going, if I may ask?"

"Well, Starfire, I've always had feelings for you. More than just friendship. Starfire, I've always looked at you and just knew in my heart that, well, you and I should be together."

"Yes, Robin, keep going." Starfire said.

"Starfire, I love you. I've always loved you. I've loved you since the very first moment I met you. I want to know if you feel the same way."

Starfire's mouth came wide open. Now she wasn't sure what to think. True, she has always had feelings for Robin, but along the way, she had developed feelings for Beast Boy as well. This was all too confusing for her. Without thinking, or even considering what would happen, Starfire said "I love you too, Robin." Robin and Starfire felt their faces coming closer together. They came closer until they finally kissed each other. They held each other's faces. Then, they both fell onto the bed, waiting to see what would happen next.

&&&

Beast Boy was running towards her room in the dead of night, shortly after his conversation with Kaz. Thrax and Skull were watching Beast Boy run towards her room while Amp was asleep.

"He's leaving the room. You ready?" Thrax asked.

"Ready when you are." Skull said.

Beast Boy was half way through the stadium when Thrax and Skull dashed out of their room and tackled Beast Boy to the ground. Skull punched Beast Boy's face and Beast Boy punched him back. Beast Boy went furious on Skull and then, Beast Boy stood still. His mouth wide open. His eyes widened. His lungs disabled. He couldn't breathe. Something sliced through Beast Boy. He then fell to the ground. Thrax's hand morphed from a sword back into a normal hand.

"Call the ambulence." Thrax ordered.

"Yes, sir." Skull said as he headed towards the phone in their room.

Beast Boy then looked up towards Thrax and Thrax kicked Beast Boy's face with fatal force, which knocked out Beast Boy.

&&& (30 minutes later)

The ambulence's siren came into the stadium. Thrax and Skull helped the ambulence men get Beast Boy into the vehicle. The ambulence then left with Beast Boy in the truck. No one heard the siren of the ambulence truck. Why? Thrax put a transparent sound barrier over the ambulence before the truck even entered the stadium.

"Another job well done, huh?" Skull asked.

"Yes, mission accomplished." Thrax said in a sinister voice.

&&& (2 hours later) (1:30 AM)

Robin and Starfire's room was stirring quite a lot of noise until the door was kicked down by Beast Boy. He was back from the hospital. He saw Robin and Starfire together in bed. His hair was over his eyes in a dark look. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Beast Boy said coldly. Beast Boy came back almost unharmed. Although, a part of his body was missing. His left arm. It was replaced.

By an arm made of metal.

&&&

This chapter is took quite a lot of thinking. Some of you may be shocked. Don't be suprised. Go ahead and state your opinions in your reviews. The next chapter should appear in the first week of December. So, please review! And stay tuned!


End file.
